Cómo salvar una vida
by Zhevy
Summary: No todos somos iguales, y no todos tenemos los mismos sentimiento. Munakata, por el contrario, se siente bastante igualado a sentimientos pero muy roto en el amor. Munakata cuenta la historia de su vida desde que se enamora.


**Cómo salvar una vida.**

Los días se me hacía tremendamente largos en aquel sitio, al que algunos llamaban instituto. Todos los días era una tortura estar allí, las manecillas del reloj se movían como si un segundo contase ocho horas de mi vida. Era un coñazo estar ahí, hablando y comentándolo de una forma un tanto basta. Pero qué le iba a hacer, mis estudios son mis estudios. Tengo que tener en cuenta que esto es mi futuro, y aun siendo todo horriblemente aburrido debo trabajarlo para llegar a una escala social respetable dentro de unos años. No aspiro a un funcionario corriente realmente.

Siempre que podía miraba por la ventana, me parecía interesante como las hojas se caían de los árboles por el viento. Era como si el viento pudiera derrotar la fuerza del árbol, haciendo que este se derritiera a sus pies. Puedo usarlo como metáfora a como me siento actualmente. Supongo que es difícil de explicar, ya sabéis como es la gente de cruel con estos temas, y no quisiera que os sintierais incomodos conmigo. Solo quiero confiaros una cosa:

Soy Munakata Reisi y estoy enamorado de un hombre.

Ya lo sé, ¿un chico de tal prestigio que puede tener cualquier mujer a su vera enamorado de un HOMBRE, más que nada? Pues sí. Lo que escucháis. Me siento muy violento ante esto, pero es lo mejor. No quiero mentiros ya que todo lo que voy a vivir lo vais a vivir conmigo. Así que me gustaría poneros una pequeña introducción de mi vida a partir de este punto.

Soy Munakata Reisi, de 17 años. Asisto a las clases de Ciencias Sociales de 2 de Bachillerato en el Instituto Shizomeshou, aspiro a una media de 13'314 / 14. Es una meta inicial a la que me voy a marcar en la universidad.

No soy muy llamativo, es decir. Todos me conocen, pero a la vez no. ¿Sabéis lo bueno que es que nadie pueda insultarte? Es genial. Ya que nadie me puede ver. Soy completamente invisible para mis compañeros, no tengo amigos. ¿Quién los necesita? De todas formas si acaso hiciera amistad aquí solo sería un estorbo a mis estudios. Pero estoy enamorado. Lo más irónico del tema: que ese chico me ignora por completo.

Siempre pienso: ¿Y quién necesita un amor en su vida? Total, te va a romper el corazón en algún momento. Pero claro. Dejadme llegar a un punto en cuestión: no fue mi culpa. Creo que debo explicároslo todo.

Esto remota a cuando tenía 6 años, era consciente de como andaba mi familia en ese momento. Éramos populares, cenas, reuniones de amigos, todo aquello se repetía y el nombre de mis padres (y en algún momento el mío) se oía por la calle. Me daba igual, yo estaba contento en mi guardería. Tenía mis juguetes y mis cosas allí, pero seguía sin tener amigos, no he cambiado mi mentalidad desde entonces. Mis juguetes y yo éramos felices juntos.

Un día surgió algo; lo recuerdo muy bien. Un niño, me ofreció jugar con él a la pelota. Yo desconfiaba como era obvio, ¿y si solo quería ser mi amigo por aprovecharse de mí? Pero le miré bien. No tenía pinta de interesado. ¿Quizá lo sea? No lo sé. Pero aquel niño no se repelió por el hecho de que mis juguetes valieran más que toda su ropa económicamente hablando. No se asustó por mi ropa, porque el nombre de mi baby estuviera cosido a mano con una letra _cursiva _y **perfectamente escrita**. con unos detalles de cómo estrellas y gatitos en ella. No se asustó por ver mi cara de asco al acercarse él, no se asustó por mi ropa bajo el baby, mi ropa que valía miles. No se asustó.

Se asustó por verme solo. Por verme serio cuando jugaba, en vez de sonreír como cualquier niño con juguetes de la calidad que eran los míos. Era increíble, aquel niño no me tenía asco. Me miraba con esos ojos ámbar, esos preciosos ojos ámbar. Esas manos perfectas sujetaban la pelota sucia que me ofrecía. Su ropa era simple, y su baby tenía un triste nombre sin detalles. ''Suoh Mikoto''. Recuerdo el color de esas letras: un color rojo como el rojo que de repente inundaba mi corazón. Mis gestos eran nerviosos, obviamente, nunca nadie me quiso como compañero, nada. Y él me lo ofreció, como si fuera un pobre niño que buscaba el apoyo de su clase. Él me dio aquel inexistente apoyo. Admito que me encantó, y mis padres en parte le aceptaban. Era mi primer amigo al fin y al cabo, así que por narices tenían que aceptarle, ya que por fin tenía con quien compartir mis juguetes en el recreo.

Ese niño apenas sonreía, pero le veía feliz siempre. Conmigo aquel niño era como un hermano, me quería y apreciaba, me consideraba un auténtico amigo. Incluso me defendía ante los balonazos de los de primaría. Le quería, era obvio. Pero como amigo.

Creo recordar que todo empezó por primaria, allá cuando tenía doce años y era inocentemente enamoradizo. Comenzaban las hormonas a actuar, cada acto gentil por parte del pelirrojo solo era un besito en el azul corazón que tenía. Un besito que poco a poco lo teñía de rojo, besitos que hacían que mi asco ajeno fuera cada vez reduciéndose. Solo tenía ojos para él, él y él. Le miraba en clase, me sentaba con él. Le cogía de la mano jugando a los superhéroes. Le tocaba, le abrazaba. Recuerdo que dormimos juntos también, y fue mágico. Él me abrazaba como si fuera un peluche, y el corazón de este contra mi oído era música para mí. Aquella noche dormí realmente feliz, me dormí sonriendo. Me dormí. No soñaba con nada, ya que aquel niño me tenía loco, me tenía enamorado.

Así que puedo decir que este amor no es pasajero, llevo muchos años enamorado de él y creo que me ha perdido cariño. Aquel día cuando nos graduamos en primaria. Él se fue, yo me fui, perdimos el contacto. Fue un golpe duro, caí en una depresión tratada por psiquiatras. Pero no quiero entrar en detalles de aquello, no es un recuerdo que quiera recordar. La gente era cruel conmigo, estaba solo de nuevo, la gente me veía y se burlaban de mí. Todos me miraban al entrar en clase, era increíblemente molesto, no sabéis cuanto sufrí aquellos años, no lo sabéis. Tengo cicatrices, todavía a pesar de todo, y he hecho numerosos tratamientos para quitármelas, desde estéticas a maquillaje. Pero bueno, las tapo con las mangas.

A lo que iba. Era tan molesto que el chico de ojos ámbar no me defendiera; había perdido un amigo muy valioso. Más que amigo. Más, mucho más que eso. Le quería como novio, había descubierto que aquel chico me gustaba como pareja más que como amigo, le quería para mí, solo para mí. Era importante. Demasiado.

Había arruinado mi vida desde entonces. Por eso no estoy interesado en amigos. Desde entonces siempre he preferido estar solo. Estar escribiendo algo, o haciendo ejercicios o estudiando. Nunca con amigos. Me sentaba al final del todo, en el pupitre impar que no tenía pareja. Ese era mi sitio, le llamaban el ''Munapupitre'' ya que siempre al empezar un nuevo curso ese sitio era siempre el mío. El alejado del resto de la gente. Solo. Aunque no me importaba, así no tenía quien me molestara. Pero sí en cierto modo me molestaba. Era como…triste. Ir a clases era triste, no era ver amigos, era estudiar y punto. Nadie se ponía conmigo para los trabajos, todo lo hacía yo, daba igual el que.

Resumiento: estaba solo, ya que el único amigo que tenía no estaba ni en el instituto. Curiosamente todo cambió cuando entré a bachillerato. Entré en un instituto muy, muy mediocre. De seis horas, cuatro y media eran libres ya que los profesores ni se molestaban en venir, así que yo estudiaba por mi cuenta, y no he bajado del 8. Mis compañeros suspenden y se ríen. Porque dicen que han sacado más que su amigo. Si yo suspendiera no me lo perdonaría, sería muy humillante.

Pero había alguien que me sonaba mucho, era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran muy familiares. Esa expresión de indiferencia color ámbar. El cabello revuelto, sin peinar. Era muy familiar, a veces le miraba y este me devolvía la mirada. Después se giraba. ¿De qué me sonaría tanto? Pues sí. Era el chico de mis sueños.

Quedé atónito cuando le reconocí un 23 de Marzo. Me acuerdo la hora: Filosofía. Era gracioso, el chico que llevaba amando a pesar de que me dejó tirado estaba conmigo. Y no me reconocía; no se acordaba de mí.

Eso me entristeció, muchísimo. Ya que cuando en el recreo puse todo a suerte y fui a preguntarle. Le pregunté si me recordaba. El dijo que no, yo simplemente agaché la cabeza y me fui. No quería molestarte, era de esperar que no me fuera a reconocer, hemos crecido mucho de entonces. Yo sigo siendo una rana deforme, el ahora es un príncipe, las chicas bailan a su alrededor, y yo ahí estoy. No siento envidia ante eso, siento dolor. Tanto vivido, tanto perdido. Tantísimo.

En fin. Supongo que debería dejarlo todo como está, no quiero que él se sienta incomodo conmigo. No quiero molestarle. ¿Me rompió el corazón? Sí. Pero que le iba a hacer. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que me correspondiera? Ninguna. 0%. Lo tenía claro, no había nada que hacer. Total.

Era tan familiar, era él. Esa cara, esos ojos. Esos jodidos y preciosos ojos. Eran inolvidables, no tenían expresión pero a la vez lo decían todo, decían tanto de él. De que no me quería, una de ellas. De que no me recordaba, de que tenía sus amigos ahí, de que ''no te molestes, no me gustas.'' Todo lo decían sus ojos, no sus labios. Era muy triste que no pudiera abrazarle o hablarle en general. Era doloroso. Increíblemente doloroso, así que mis notar bajaron bastante, hasta suspender incluso. Me han roto el corazón. Por primera vez. No es una sensación bonita de vivir, quizá el amor lo sea, pero por eso considero que no quiero vivir esto nunca más. Me siento estúpido aun siendo consciente de que no me va a corresponder. Quizá ni sea lo que yo soy. Somos tan diferentes como los polos negativos y positivos. Me siento frustado actualmente.

Hasta aquí es donde puedo contaros.

Actualmente estoy solo en un pupitre, y le miro siempre que puedo. Siempre realmente. Es triste, noto como si se hubiera alejado de mi de golpe, como si solo hubiera sido un estorbo.

Le sigo queriendo a pesar de todo eso.


End file.
